


Perfect Present

by Rinmaru



Category: Boys like boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: A cute Christmas fic. Where David goes through so emotions about finding his boyfriend Adam the perfect Christmas present.





	Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch Plant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Witch+Plant).



> This is a fanfic for a contest for the Tapas comic Boys like Boys by Witch Plant. All characters are theirs. I just got inspired to write this for their contest.

"Boys Like Boys" by: Witch Planet  
Fanfic by: Rinmaru 

(David's POV)  
It was just a few days before Christmas. David Young was out with a few friends. Lilly Pert, Tobias BeGay, and Kien Wright. He was currently searching for a gift for his boyfriend. He had been looking for the perfect one, and just hadn't been able to find the right thing. Adam Beneveti wasn't a hard person to shop for. Not in the slightest. The problem was he himself just couldn't decide on what the perfect gift would be. Hence the shopping trip so close to Christmas to look. Lilly and Tobias had been trying to help. Showing him like every possible thing on every shelf. Just none of them screamed the vibe he was looking for. I mean what gift would scream I'm in love with you even though we haven't been dating that long. What would say all the things in his head that he thinks about Adam?  
(Normal POV)  
Kien smiles at David. Why don't you just make Adam something. It would he more personal and I think you could put more of your feelings into it. He said holding some of those make it yourself kits. 

David looks at the kits. I dont know man. Doesn't really seem like something you get someone special. Then again your right. Adam would really want me to spend a lot on him either. 

Lilly come to them glancing over their shoulder. Ooo those are cute. Plus you can get a few and mix things up. Make it really your own. Smiling at the different ones. 

Tobias just hanging near by since he was mostly just there cause Lilly asked him to drive. Lilly isn't lieing you could make something more heart felt. We could maybe get high while we help you. It would make things more fun. 

David laughs maybe that would work. Just remember no smoking when Adam is around please. He feels uncomfortable with it. An I don't want him feeling like he can't be around you guys. 

I think we can really do something you could feel proud to give him for your first Christmas together. Kein says showing David the jewelry box one. 

Oh yea we could do that, then grab some of these and make him some stuff. Holding up all the necessary stuff to make jewelry. You could even make Adam a special ring or necklace. Something no one else would have. 

David grins, yea I really like that idea. I think Adam would love that. 

(Hours later at Lilly's place) 

Hahaha, Kien rolling around on the floor laughing. That looks so cool Tobias. I didn't know you could make stuff like that. 

It's not that hard. Its just spinning the wire. Tobias holds up some different pieces of jewelry wire made into shapes for them to work with. 

He has always been good with stuff like this. Our Tobias just doesn't show it. Lilly Giggles watching them from the couch. 

Thanks for helping me with all this guys. It will be the perfect present for Adam even if I have to work on it until the last minute. David says as he paints little details on the jewelry box. 

Of course we would help. You have had our backs from day one. Your always there one one of us needs help. Plus all the work you do for the club too. Kien smiles holding up some different necklace options. I like the crystal ones myself. 

Oooo those are so cool. Now I just need to make Adam the something special made by me... David stares at all the stuff they have all worked to help him make. Wow you guys did all this. It really will be the perfect gift. I think this is enough for tonight. I need to work on the piece from me. You guys were a great help. 

You sure your going to head home? You can crash here tonight. Lilly asked starting to get up. 

Nah mom will want me home. Plus its almost Christmas. I've got to be around. Smiles you guys have been the best today. Thanks so much. Come on Kien let's head home. David packs up everything giving hugs to everyone. 

Kien nods grabbing his bag staying right with David. 

(Christmas Eve, David's POV) 

I've finally finished the gift for Adam. I'm still not sure if its the perfect present, however I think Adam will love it. I used the jewelry box the guys helped me pick out. I painted it with so many little details. If course they helped with that. Then everyone made him some jewelry to go in it. The piece that took so long was the one from me. I wanted it to be something only I could give him. It started with just this basic heart. Then I went from there. Lilly helped me find these cool stones that I wired into it. Had a little help from Tobias. Then next Kien found these really pretty colored metal flowers. Its all so tiny and intricate. Once I got it all wired into the heart with the jewelry wire. It was perfect. Now its in its own little box next to the jewelry box. I wrapped them myself too. So excited to give them to Adam tomorrow. We have a time to meet up at his place to exchange gifts. I'm so excited I doubt I'll sleep. I've been laying in my bed for hours now. Just thinking about what he will think. What his face will look like when he sees it. I'm actually kind of scared. That he will end up hating it. That the gift will be so far from the perfect present. I finally wore myself out and got some sleep.  
Just to wake to my phone. Eyes opening to the sunshine coming through my window. Picking up my phone. Seeing its a message from Adam. Smiling softly, opening the message. Reading over the sweetest. 

Adam: good morning merry Christmas David. Can't wait to see you. Your still coming over for breakfast right? 

David: Good morning, merry Christmas to you too. Yes I'll be there soon love. Can't wait to see you either. 

Adam: Yay! See you soon then. 

I got up after that. Heading to my closet to get dressed. Knowing that Adam was waiting for me had me moving. Grabbing some clothes heading for the shower. Then down the stairs once I had styled my hair. Definitely a picture with my cutie this morning. Heading off to Adam's house after telling my mom I'd see her later. 

(Normal POV) 

The car pulls up David getting out heading up to knock on the door. Taking a breath as he looks around waiting with the Christmas gifts under his arm. 

Kein opens the door waving at David. Merry Christmas he says. A Santa hat with a bell jingling on his head. Come on in. I told Adam I'd make sure to let you in. He wanted to get a shower before you got here. 

Its no big deal. I wanted to get here as soon as possible. David smiles at Kien handing over a box for him too. I got you something anyway. Mom helped. 

Hahaha I figured as much. I'll come by and see her this afternoon. Its thanks to you guys I got out of there any way. I already have been looking into some little apartments for after graduation. Adam said maybe we could room together you two and me. I said maybe. Kien smiles back. Thanks for this. 

A soft chuckle comes from the stairs. Hi, David... Adam says stopping at the bottom just in front of the two boys. 

David comes over and hugs Adam. Our first Christmas as a couple. I'm so excited for you to open this. Come on let's go to the tree thats the proper spot right? 

Another giggle comes from Adam. Yea I guess that would be the best spot. Kissing David's cheek. Taking his hand and leading the way to the Christmas tree in the living room. Taking a box from underneath that he had wrapped for David last night. 

Come on I can't wait any longer... David says now really excited. Holding out the two gifts for Adam. 

Oh wow, David you got me so much. A smile on his face. Taking the two presents. Holding the one box out to him. This one's yours. Open on three? 

Nodding his head David grins. Yes, yes... 

One, two, three, giggling Adam starts opening the paper on the bigger of the two boxes. Gasping at the hand painted pictures on the jewelry box. Oh wow... its so pretty. David I love it. Opening the box looking through the different pieces. These are pretty too... 

Yea I had help making all those. Lilly, Tobias, and even Kien. They made a few pieces each. The little one I made. Looking down at the box in his own hands. I'll open this then you open that one. Grins taring into the paper. Pulling out a nice jacket with his name across the back. Giving Adam a look of aw... oh love this is great. How did you know I needed a new one. 

How could I not know. I've seen the one you wear. I made sure that it was personalized just for you. Adam smiles holding up the little box. Slowly removing the paper, then opening the small gift box. Eyes widening tearing up a little seeing the heart shaped necklace with metal flowers and stones. Oh, oh my goodness, David you made this for me? 

Yes, I was trying to make you the perfect present. Though now I realize that it wasn't about the gift itself. I wanted to put that smile on your face. I love you Adam. Sitting up on his knees taking the necklace out of the box. Kneeling behind Adam putting it on him. Buckling the clasp behind his neck with a gentle hand. 

I love you too David. This has been the perfect first Christmas. Thank you. Adam's hand moves over the heart. The other hand taking hold of David's. Turning to capture David's lips in a soft Christmas kiss.


End file.
